gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Run the World (Girls)
Run the World (Girls) is a song originally by Beyoncé from her 2011 album 4''. It is sung by The Femme Fatales 2.0 in the Season 5 episode, Femme Fatales 2.0. Lyrics '''The Femme Fatales 2.0' Girls, Beckii We run this mother, yeah, Who run this mother? The Femme Fatales 2.0 Girls! Beckii Who run this mother? The Femme Fatales 2.0 Girls! Beckii Who run this mother? The Femme Fatales 2.0 Girls! Beckii Who run this mother? The Femme Fatales 2.0 Girls! Beckii Who run the world? Girls! The Femme Fatales 2.0 Girls! Beckii Who run the world? Girls! The Femme Fatales 2.0 Girls! Beckii Who run the world? Girls! The Femme Fatales 2.0 Girls! Beckii Who run the world? Girls! The Femme Fatales 2.0 Girls! Kai Some of them men think they freak this like we do but no, they don't, Make your check, come at they neck. Disrespect us, no they won't! Alana Boy, don't even try to touch this, Boy, this beat is crazy. This is how they made me. Houston, Texas, baby. Sadie This goes out to all my girls that's in the club rocking the latest, Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later. I think I need a barber. None of these brothers can fade me. Kai I'm so good with this, I remind you I'm so hood with this. Olivia Boy I'm just playing, Come here, baby. Hope you still like me if you pay my. Beckii My persuasion can build a nation, Endless power, the love we can devour. You'll do anything for me. Who run the world? Girls! The Femme Fatales 2.0 Girls! Beckii Who run the world? Girls! The Femme Fatales 2.0 Girls! Beckii Who run the world? Girls! The Femme Fatales 2.0 Girls! Beckii Who run the world? Girls! The Femme Fatales 2.0 Girls! Beckii Who run this mother? The Femme Fatales 2.0 Girls! Beckii Who run this mother? The Femme Fatales 2.0 Girls! Beckii Who run this mother? The Femme Fatales 2.0 Girls! Beckii Who run this mother? The Femme Fatales 2.0 Girls! Kai It's hot up in here, DJ, Don't be scared to run this, run this back. Sadie I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world, Help me raise a glass for the college grads. Kai Anyone roll and I’ll let you know what time it is, check, You can't hold me. I work my 9 to 5 and I cut my check. Alana This goes out to all the women getting it in you're on your grind, To other men that respect what I do, please accept my shine. Olivia Boy, you know you love it how we're smart enough to make these millions, Strong enough to bear the children then get back to business. Kai See, you better not play me, Oh, come here, baby. Hope you still like me if you pay me. Beckii My persuasion can build a nation, Endless power, the love we can devour. You'll do anything for me. Who run the world? Girls! The Femme Fatales 2.0 Girls! Beckii Who run the world? The Femme Fatales 2.0 Girls! Beckii Who run the world? The Femme Fatales 2.0 Girls! Beckii Who run the world? The Femme Fatales 2.0 Girls!” Beckii Who run the world? The Femme Fatales 2.0 Girls! Beckii Who run the world? The Femme Fatales 2.0 Girls! Beckii Who run the world? The Femme Fatales 2.0 Girls! Beckii Who run the world? The Femme Fatales 2.0 Girls! Who are we? What we run? The world. Beckii Who run this mother? The Femme Fatales 2.0 Who are we? What we run? The world. Beckii Who run this mother? The Femme Fatales 2.0 Who are we? What do we run? We run the world. Beckii Who run this mother? The Femme Fatales 2.0 Who are we? What we run? We run the world! Who run the world? Girls. Videos Category:Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs Sung by The Femme Fatales 2.0 Category:Songs Sung by Alana De Luca Category:Songs Sung by Beckii Castor Category:Songs Sung by Kai Iona Category:Songs Sung by Olivia Mahoney Category:Songs Sung by Sadie Rosetti